¿Niño o Niña?
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Hime, ¿Qué estas haciendo?..¿Crees que no se lo que tramas?.…Dijistes que irias al baño yace 20 minutos ¿crees que no te vigilo?Ya deja de poner cosas de bebés al carrito. ¡Denle una oportunidad onegai! n.n


**Hola, pues vengo con una idea nueva, bueno mas bien seran como onee-shots o si me quedo corta de ideas sera solo un one-shot T.T.. pero si quieren que escriba un capitulo acerca de algo, dejenlo como un review n.n *u*… Estaba haciendo las compras navideñas y la idea se me vino a la mente:D… Disfruten.  
*Disclaimer* Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.**

Y ahí estaba ella… escabullendose en el departamento de bebés, de el almacen, contemplando desde calcetines hasta cunas, dejando salir un "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" por que las cosas para bebés eran realmente muy monas. Se movia sigilosamente entre estantes y maniquies, para que no fuera vista por el…Ella no estaba robando ni nada por el estilo, ella solo tenia que tomar unos trajesitos y ponerlos en el carrito de compras sin que el los notara. Se movio muy agilmente para ni ser vista… pero algo capto su atencion; un pequeño traje de marinerito con colores, rojos, azules, y blancas y oh por Dios, tenian un pequeño sombrerito, Ella via el pequeño traje con sus enormes ojos grises llenos de brillo,con la sus labios entreabiertos.. lo tomo… Pero luego..  
-¡No puedo creerlo.. lo tienen para niña Kyaaaaaaaaa!- exclamo al ver el pequeño vestido, por lo que se tapo la boca, ya que habia gritado.

Tomo los dos pequeños trajes si se escabullo entre toda la mercaderia como una espia,buscando con la mirada al dueño de su carrito, logro visualizarlo –"SI"- penso para si misma,sitiendo toda una triunfadora en la mision.

Caminado de puntillas se acerco al carrito y puso con mucho cuidado los trajesitos, vio hacia al frente y ahí estaba el de espaldas, sosteniendo el carrito, el amor de su vida. Tenia suerte el no la habia visto. "Bien lo hicistes"- penso ella. Mientras ella hacia un su baile de la victoria, el volteo y la vio bailando, por lo que el enarco una sonrisa… El sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, oh si el si que lo sabia.

-Hime, ¿Qué estas haciendo?..¿Crees que no se lo que tramas?.- interrumpio su baile de la vistoria-..  
-Etto.. etto no es lo que pare…- trato de explicar moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro  
-…Dijistes que irias al baño yace 20 minutos ¿crees que no te vigilo?Ya deja de poner cosas de bebés al solo tienes un mes de embarazo, no sabemos el sexo de el bebé- la interrumpio ,con su ceño fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Y el estaba en lo correcto su esposa antes Inoue Orihime y ahora Kurosaki Orihime, estaba esperando a su primer hijo, con un mes de embarazo ella estaba.. buenos los dos estaban muy emocionados y felices.

-Mou Ichi-kun… por eso puse dos ichi tontito.. uno para niña y uno para niño. –Explico su esposa haciendo un puchero.  
-A parte estan muy monos ichi ¿no crees?- le pregunto, enseñandole los trajesitos.  
-Si, orihime si lo estan… ahhh que haré contigo- replico ichigo abrazandola.  
-Entonces compremos los dos si?- le pidio Orihime, poniendo ojitos de "cachorrito"… como su esposo iba a negarse?.. si ella era la persona que mas ama en el mundo.. junto a su familia claro.  
-Como podria decirte que no?- le contesto con una sonrisa-  
-Gracias ichi- le agradecia con un hermosa sonrisa.  
-Nada de gracias… ven aquí- la atajo contra su cuerpo, y le dio un beso en los labios, que expresaba todo el amor que se tenian, Orihime obviamente lo correspondio, se podia ver desde lejos lo mucho que se aman. Orihime quiso ser un poco juguetona y lo mordio en sus tan deliciosos labios- Ella rio-  
-Ahh Hime, dolio- se quejo- pero me encanto-  
-Jaja… Te amo ichigo-kun-  
-Te amo Hime- y terminaron esa escena "graciosa" con otro beso.  
-FIN.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado… es gracioso pero todo lo que veo, en el sentido romantico o gracioso siempre se me viene a la mente mis dos naranjines:3 por favor dejenle un review a esta escritora. Besos y cuidense mucho(:**


End file.
